


Practice makes Decent

by EchoingHowls



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Actually just writing, Gen, Maybe shouldn't post this, but will anyway, completely random, read if you want, shrugs in confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingHowls/pseuds/EchoingHowls
Summary: So, basically these are one-shots, but instead of short stories, I'm working on improving my writing style. Feel free to read, take notes or anything really, but this is just so I can work on this whenever and wherever I want. <3





	1. It's ya boi

Whatsup everyone! Evil Author Woman here!  
Jk, but anyway I see you are here to read whatever the heck I end up writing!  
...  
I honestly can't tell you what to expect, but it'll be pretty basic stuff.  
Scenes will probably come from old stories I've written or just off the top of my head.

Anyway, enjoy! <3

~ _Echo_


	2. Describing Setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! To lesson 1: Describing the setting
> 
> I already have a scene in mind, so I'm going to do my best to describe it to you guys so that you can see exactly what I see, yet it is still interesting to read.
> 
> Here goes!  
> (Comment who you think the character is and what is going on! <3)

\---

Rain splattered the concrete around him like blood.  
Each heavy droplet that hit his hoodie felt like stones falling from the empty sky above.  
The air hummed with the buzz of neon signs and the occasional _splash_ of a solo car speeding through the streets.  
His feet grazed the sidewalk below with each step, earning a satisfying _skiff_ with each step.  
A pebble was unlucky enough to find itself in his path, and he kicked it away with a clatter.  
As he walked past an apartment he could hear the mumbling of a tv station from inside, and the high-pitched chirps from children questioning for dinner.  
He swallowed the spit gathered in his mouth, keeping his eyes trained on the cracked concrete underfoot.  
His stomach clenched in agony for a moment, before it released itself with a loud, grumbling complaint.  
_Shut up. We'll find food soon._  
He thought bitterly, beginning to check the alleyways for trashcans.  
He kept his hands dry in his hoodie pocket, although his hair was damp from the large hole in the hood.  
Didn't mean he would ever throw the worn bit of clothing away, the blue coloring had become his signature, and it was given to him by that nice old lady when he was younger.  
Now, however, the should-be-too-small jacket fit him just fine.  
His thin frame shivered as he pulled a hand out, gently lifting the lid off a trashcan to see what the nearby families had thrown out.  
It was Thanksgiving a while ago, so there had to be some sort of leftovers they didn't want in here, right?  
His scavenging was stopped when a backdoor opened and a man threw an apple at him.  
"Go away, you filthy hobo!"  
The man spat as the boy pulled his now soaked and freezing hand back into his pocket. He bent down and picked up the partially eaten apple, sending thanks to his mother and friend above before taking a starving bite and scampering off.  
He munched on the apple contentedly, huddling under a thin canopy from one of the bakeries in town. The streetlights flickered dangerously, and a neon light from one of the stores around him blinked out.  
He sighed as he looked at the apple seeds in his hands, all that remained of his pitiful meal.  
_It's okay, just need to last till morning._  
He thought to himself, sitting on the cold, but thankfully dry cement.  
_Just till morning..._  
He breathed out a sigh and his gray-blue eyes began to slide closed. The seeds fell limp from his hand and there was a flutter of feathers as a bird pecked hungrily at the abandoned food.  
The sun tainted the sky, burning it from its damp blues and purples to blinding golds and oranges.  
When the baker reached his store and flipped the closed sign to open, the sun's rays caressed the pale cheek of the boy's body. 

_\---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was that for my first time? Let me know how to improve in the comments below and I'll see you later! <3  
> ~ _Echo_


	3. Character descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! To lesson 2: Describing characters.
> 
> Let’s hop right in!

—-

The man in front of Jonathan chuckled, his voice smooth as it melted into the breeze. The setting sunlight cast a bright, golden, glow on the already glimmering caramel skin. Dark, chocolate colored eyes leeched onto Jon’s vibrant blue ones, seeming to steal his breath away. The fluffed, raven hair perched on his head danced in the salty breeze, occasionally flitting down to obscure Evan’s gaze. The taller would then brush back his locks with a brush of his fingers, noticing Jonathan’s stare with a smirk and a wink.   
Jon’s face warmed and he knew his cheeks were stained red. As Evan laughed more at Jonathan’s reaction, Jon himself couldn’t hold back his classic maniacal laughter. The two went into a giggling fit as they gripped the sand with their toes and the lapping of waves graced their ears. Jonathan looked up to see Evan gripping his stomach, eyes clenched tight as he continued laughing.   
The red shirt he was wearing hung loosely on his shoulders, folded slightly as he held his stomach.  
His dark jeans were fit snug against his body, and the black convers he wore had slight wear on them.  
“Hey, my eyes are up here!”  
Evan teased, snapping Jonathan from his staring. Jonathan blushed harder at being found checking his friend out.  
“Heh, yeah...sorry.”

—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Post criticism in the comments please! <3  
> ~Echo


	4. Another Scene Description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson 3: More Scene Description
> 
> Another go!

\---

Evan stepped out of his car cautiously, slamming the door closed only after he made sure of the presence of the gun in his pocket.  
The large abandoned warehouse seemed to stretch toward the sky, clawing at the clouds with its spires. Rough shrubbery surrounded the building, with only a thin dirt path winding its way between Evan and the warehouse door. Evan sneaked through the path, feeling the tug of thorns and branches as they resisted his travel.  
As Evan neared, the vacant gray walls leaned above, the dark and faded windows staring at him like prey.  
He reached a hand out to knock on the steel door, but when his knuckles brushed the cold metal it squeaked open, hanging on broken hinges.  
An unsettling aroma filled Evan's senses as he stepped further into the warehouse, a mixture of iron, mold, and feces.  
Evan gagged, holding his shirt collar to his nose and inhaling his own cologne as he called out,  
"Hello?"  
His voice echoed through the entryway, the tall, dome-shaped ceiling catching any sound he made and reflecting it louder. The floor was coated in shattered tile and dust, with piles of dirt and mold on the edges of the room.  
_This is where the party is? ___  
Evan thought, his eyes catching the decaying body of a rat in a mousetrap. He pulled his phone out, turning on the flashlight to scan the room better. There was a scampering of claws and small feet on broken tile, and Evan saw several critters slip out of his vision under doors or through holes in the wall.  
Suppressing a shudder as he further inhaled his cologne, his flashlight lifted to look at the doors. There were three, one to the left, the right, and the middle. Beside the middle door was a rickety staircase, several cobwebs binding the banister together.  
_Left has always been my lucky choice... _  
He sighed as he turned the loose, golden nob and opened the metal door.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Was that one better? Leave your criticism in the comments! <3  
> ~ _Echo_


	5. “Lost Under The Stars”

The night was vast in the rural sky, glittering constellations dancing through the velvet blackness around the shinning moon.   
Atop a hillside two people were laying down and observing the stars, smiling in the warm summer air. The moon cast a silver glow on the couple and the surrounding environment, the only colors not affected being the fireflies that hovered lazily in the meadow below as their phosphorus glittered occasionally. 

The smell of pine and wildflowers wove around Jonathan, reminding him of childhood times of adventuring into the forest. 

Crickets and cicadas chirped gleefully, the buzzing of dragonflies droning past like a bass for nature’s song.   
A wolf howled in the distance. 

Jon could still taste the picnic dinner Evan had packed for them in his mouth, the sugary sweetness of the blueberry pie still remaining on his tongue. 

Evan had an arm around Jonathan, both of them cuddled together on a soft fleece blanket. As Jon brushed his fingers across the surface of the blanket he could feel the blades of grass beneath before returning his hand to the familiar texture of his trusty blue hoodie.

“Thanks for star watching with me Delirious.”  
Evan said, bringing Jonathan’s attention to the man beside him. Jonathan scoffed.  
“I wouldn’t miss this for the world! I need to help the-the bat owl find his brethren!”  
Evan chuckled, the gentle rumblings triggering Jonathan to giggle too.   
They watched the deep blues and indigos swirl together with the stars for a while before Evan gave Jonathan a slight squeeze.  
“I love you Jonathan.”  
He cooed, earning a blush from the blue-hoodied man.   
“I l-love ya too Evan.”  
He cooed back, nuzzling into Evan’s side. Jonathan felt Evan plant a kiss on his forehead and giggled slightly.   
He repositioned onto his side and pressed his own lips against Evan’s neck, taking in the musky smell of the taller’s cologne in the process.   
“Jon stop...”  
Evan purred, pushing Jonathan away with a goofy grin on his flushed face.   
“We’re star watching, remember?”  
Evan teased, booping Jonathan’s nose before turning his dark eyes back toward the sky. Jon huffed, not moving his blue gaze from Evan.  
“But y-you’re my star.”  
Evan narrowed his eyes and smiled at Jonathan, who was smirking giddily.   
“Alright water boy,”  
Evan said with a chuckle, rolling over to pin Jonathan against the blanket.  
“We can have a bit of fun,”  
Evan purred into Jonathan’s ear, sending shivers down the older man’s spine as Evan pressed his lips gently against Jon’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please add criticism in the comments! <3


End file.
